


Love In Her Eyes

by flickawhip



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In Her Eyes

Aurora wakes to her fairy queen leaning over her. She smiles, stroking a hand over her cheek and watching her carefully. Maleficent had first meant to curse the girl to die, but then it had become sleep… now she watched as the girl slept, forever fearful she would lose her true love. Aurora smiles again, still sleepy even as she strokes a hand over her fairy’s hair, gently kissing her when she leans upwards. 

“I love you…”

Maleficent smiles at her then, and she glows. 

“I love you too, Beastie.”

Aurora smiles again, kissing Maleficent sweetly. 

“Shall we walk today my love? Or fly…”


End file.
